


Kind of Normal Day

by njhft_mgc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And they're adorable together, Fluff, John is Not Amused, M/M, Mentions of Lestrade and Mary, Mild Smut, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherlock loves to think, it's weird - Freeform, kind of, ok i will stop, slight angst, yes he has feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhft_mgc/pseuds/njhft_mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored, Sherlock is bored. And John is preoccupied with something else. So Sherlock decides to do a little 'experiment' to get the other's attention</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Sherlock is a brat and a tease and John is at first not amused but damn, wait till later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Normal Day

It was a pretty normal day. Dr. John Watson sat at his usual desk in his shared flat, scrolling away mindlessly on the latest news sites, seeing anything that strikes up the slightest intrest to brighten this boring day of his. John clicked on a link the led to some story about political issues in parts of the world, his hand wandering around to find his cup of tea as he was sucked into reading, the lengthy pitch actually completely grabbing his attention.

 

A sip of tea here, a scroll down there, a break to make another brew and before he knew it, John heard the front door creak open and a couple strides up the old staircase before a tall, slender bloke strode into the resting room, slipping the black trench coat off his shoulders and tossing it on the couch with a care in the world, his trademark scarf soon following.

"Sherlock, is that you?" John called from the kitchen, back turned from the door to it as he was assembling his always perfect brew, glancing up to only check the time. 'Woah, already half past nine.' He thinks to himself, rather proud that he survived so long without Sherlock being there to bother the living hell outta him.

"Make me a cup as well, John." Sherlock's monotone voice filled the warm kitchen space, causing John to turn around to quip back that a please would be much needed only to jump in suprise from the close proximity Mr. Holmes had be to him.

Sherlock stood unnerved by it and tilted his head down to look at the shorter man, a small smirk residing on his face as John's lit up from the scare, glaring holes into his flatmate's smug expression.

"What's the big idea, Sherlock? And why were you out this late?" John huffed out, hand on his chest lightly but he quickly shook the surprise off, turning his back on his lad and reaching up into the cupboard for another cup. "I apologise if that scared you, John. But a cup would be much appreciated, thank you. Cases getting a little out of hand so was over at Lestrade's." Sherlock mused out, still looming over the smaller of the two as he prepared the cups, picking them up and handing one over to Sherlock, giving an acknowledging nod of the head before walking past him, waltzing back into the living room with the other close behind.

John sat himself back on the desk chair, exhaling a soft sigh at the relief of sitting, sipping the sweet tea and resuming his previous browsing spot, reading up on the news some more with the dull buzz of the telly coming to life as Sherlock clicked it on.

"May I ask how your day went along, John? Hopefully you weren't too bored out of your mind with me around." Sherlock's voice sang with cockiness, his eyes drifting away from the 'riveting' cooking show that had been lulling on and to the back of John's head, the slight tilt of it going from side to side must mean he was considering his options.

Normal for Watson, of course. Sherlock has been around him long enough to know when he was thinking about certain things. ' _He must be deciding whether to be sarcastic or witty, common trait with my current teasing. He seems to be reading up on something as well, could be the news. Could be his blog... More likely the news, I haven't yet shared enough of the recent case yet, which reminds me. John must come along later, he'd be of great help! He probably was bored out of his mind, noticed he made at least 3 cups during the time I had been gone with how bright his whole self seems, yes.. Quite the genius you are, Holmes. Quite the genius you are._ '

Sherlock was lost in his own deducing before being snapped back with the melodic sound of John's laughter, most likely in response to Sherlock's earlier mention.

"You're almost right there, Sherlock. I was bored, but had you heard of the fellow who jumped in front of that train yet? Surely Lestrade said something. I was reading up on some police reports and came across it, quite tragic if I say so myself." The laugh quickly died down and there was a slight hitch in John's voice, not as if he was sad, Sherlock was sure of that hitch, but he seemed apologetic almost. As if he was deep in thought and this was just his sympathetic self talking.

Sherlock just simply nodded, knowing the other man couldn't see but as John leaned forward and started scrolling down on his laptop once again, he knew he didn't need to answer as of now. It was usually not like that, but John was distracted by the news and Sherlock was distracted by John. It always striked his interest to try and pull apart the difficult human that was John Watson. Ex military doctor who worked now from home and ran a rather successful blog, but as Sherlock stared longer and longer, he got lost and soon he couldn't hear the typing of keys and hums John periodically let out, he only heard his own thoughts.

' _His back seems quite curved, not just from sitting forward now but like it's naturally like that. Hmm, maybe that's why he's so short. No no, rathe sure he is that short. Or am I just strangely tall? Lestrade isn't much shorter than I am, so maybe it is just John and his short cute self._ '

Sherlock leaned his head on his now open hand, a stoic expression gracing his soft features as he futher deduced his mate in his boredom.

' _I wish he'd pay more attention, he always has something to do. Be it on his laptop, or with Mary, or with his own mind. Speaking of, well not really speaking.. Anyway, I've noticed he hasn't been shaking as much. His hand doesn't tremor anymore, at times he gets easily startled and then it shakes for a moment but not recently. Ah no, in the kitchen he seemed on edge. Did I scare him? He looked rather vulnerable too._ '

His slender fingers tapped at his chin and he continued with his thoughts, he found the definition to vulnerability in his mind and scoffed. ' _adjective 1. capable of or_ _susceptible to being wounded or hurt, as by a weapon. Hm, this could be a useful experiment. See how far I could bother him in his vulnerable state to see where it could lead, perfect._ ' There was a smirk on Sherlock's face and he cleared his throat at a loud volume, trying to get John's undivided attention.

"John."

Silence.

"Hey, John." He examined John for any movement, any acknowledgement and all he saw was John shift around in his chair, meaning he must've heard the other but didn't wish to answer.

"John, please. Do you see how bored I am? Quite hungry as well, a cuppa isn't going to subdue my hunger." Sherlock firmly continued to call for John, who sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Can't you see I'm preoccupied, make your own food."

"You know very well I can't cook."

"Order out."

"Fine then."

End of conversation. ' _Too quick, he's on edge. He knows if I continue to bother he'll get fed up and cave, yes._ '

"I'm also so bored, John."

"John."

"Johnnnnnnnnn."

"Sherlock, come here." John's neutral voice called out, still facing his computer screen but he raised his hand and moved his index finger in a calling sort of way. Sherlock, complied, a victorious smile on his face as he strode over to loom over his partner.

"Yes, John?"

At first, John didn't speak, just inhaled and exhaled short breathes, as if he was nervous of something before tilting his head to gaze up to his huge friend, clearing his throat and reaching up, tugging Sherlock down by the collar in a quick movement, faces only mere inches apart.

"Are you still bored?" John simply asked before closing the distance, his supple lips meeting with Sherlock's in a firm but soft kiss. Sherlock blinked a couple times, frozen before the 'high functioning sociopath' began to kiss his flatmate back deeply.

They continued like this, Sherlock leaning over the short bloke and John still having to tilt his head up a bit to kiss him comfortably. Not comfortable enough as Sherlock began to tug John up, hands situated on either side of his hips and John's hands finding their way into the other's curls. It was soothing, exciting, and arousing all at the same time.

Sherlock, for once in maybe his whole life, couldn't think straight and the only thing making sense in his mind was that he never wanted to stop kissing John. He wanted to touch every inch of the ex soldier's body, caress and worship the beautiful being that was John.

Yes, Sherlock Holmes, high functioning sociopath and known for having no real heart, is in love with his flatmate. His male flatmate. His before thought to be straight flatmate. There must be something to it, something Sherlock just isn't understanding here. As John was nudging the taller bloke to walk backwards, Sherlock felt his whole world begin to spin and he could feel the smile spreading across John's thin, sweet lips as Sherlock shuffled back, stopping right as he felt the armchair hit his calves and he finally separated from the intensity of the kiss, sitting down. In no time, John was straddling his hip, situating himself comfortably in Sherlock's lap and all that was going through both of their minds is that they could get used to this.

John tastes of sweet sugar and fruit tea, the slight taste of an earlier meal, most likely a sandwich from what Sherlock could pick up and he loved it. Loved the taste of John, he wanted to relish in it forever. They kissed again and again, Sherlock caving in and breathlessly muttering out a simple, "Why?".

"W-why what?" John huffed out in response, his face flushed a bright red and his hair already looking slightly more disheveled than usual, pupils blown out from the intense arousal looming in the air.

Sherlock smiled every so slightly, raising a hand away from where he previously was gripping John's waistline to stroke his cheek, smooth and addicting. Everything about John was addicting.

"Why kiss me? Me of all people, some presumably emotionless freak who barely says please let alone any feelings towards you, who's presumably straight. According to your relationship status as well."

Sherlock's smile soon became bitter, he never really liked any of the women John dated. Mary being the most recent, she was a nice lady, don't get him wrong. She was always so sweet and kind to Sherlock even if she barely understood him, but he never could bring up the courage and pride in his own self to be kind to her in the slightest.

John just leaned his head against Sherlock's hand, an amused chuckle leaving his lips and those pink, gorgeous tiers formed a small grin, eyes more clear as he searched Sherlock's grey pearls like he wanted to just investigate what exactly the detective meant.

"If you don't understand after all of that, Sherlock, may just continue with my straight act at this point. You don't have to tell me anything. You're an open book sometimes. Rare times, obviously. I can tell how you dislike any girl who talks to me let alone I date, and I can tell how you find it amusing and, what word shall I use, adorable? Yeah, how adorable you find it when one of your 'experiments' work on me and I do some weird reaction. It's perfect, how I'm able to read the unreadable Sherlock Holmes. Rather convinced I'm more open though, am I wrong?"

Sherlock gazed up to the man in his lap with widened eyes, taken aback slightly. How could John ever tell that stuff? Maybe Sherlock had been rubbing off on him. He just chuckled lowly and wrapped his arms around John, hugging the smaller to his chest and resting his head against John's shoulder, peppering gentle butterfly kisses along the slightly tanned neck of his he guesses now lover; that is an affirmative maybe.

"You...are quite right. I'm actually impressed with your deduction skills, love. This was an experiment at first but it's made me realise that I want to understand feelings. You make me understand them most. Like trust, loyalty, compassion, caring, and most importantly love."

"Are you saying you love me, Sherlock?" John whispered out, much quieter than intended but with the actions the other was doing to his neck and collarbone, the tugging off of his sweater, and the sweet sweet sweet sound of Sherlock's laugh was clouding his mind and he could hardly register the next couple of sentences said by his mate.

"Elementary, my dear Watson. It's weird, and new to me, and not too sure how to say it. I'm afraid I'll come off like a jerk, but yes. I love you with all my heart, may not seem like much but trust me. You're beautiful and wonderful and warm and I want to hold you forever and ever, never let you go. We've been through so much and I'm afraid to lose you, John. So please, I beg you.." Sherlock trailed off on his confident confession, fingers mindlessly tapping along John's lower back and he leaned down to ravish John's bare chest with the amount of kisses he'd given before to his neck.

"Please stay with me forever, Sherlock. I don't want to lose you... Again." Sherlock cringed at how pained John sounded at the end of that and he only hugged John tighter, kisses trailing further down his chest, becoming more comforting than lustful at the moment and he nodded, firm and steady even as his own chest twinged with a familiar pain he never wanted dug up again.

"I will, I promise. I'll never leave you like that again. You don't know how hard it was for me to do that, 2 years without you was like a living hell. Never again. God, I love you so much, John. It hurts. In a good way."

John couldn't hold back to quiet laugh at the end of that and his laugh ended off airily, completely over the edge with these flooding feelings, lust and love and hurt and compassion. They both felt it and they both loved and hated it.

"I love you too, Sherlock Holmes. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN LIKE MONTHS HI.
> 
> This is a little different. It's not a band fic omF wow. Applaud me, good job Jess. 
> 
> But anyway, I wrote this in a good minute and it was longer than I thought. This is what happens when I listen to old ass Green Day songs after marathoning Sherlock very sorry but jOHNLOCK


End file.
